


Can You Hear Me Out?

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Storytelling, dark humour, kind of, laughing at people's pain, narrating, sadistic, that's basically me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: A stranger telling a tale to distraught townspeople. The messenger can't be trusted. Mostly.





	Can You Hear Me Out?

**Author's Note:**

> This is me putting my character into fanfic I read in the past. That fanfic was not finished and I think is very much abandoned but fear not, I am not here to do whatever that consists of me writing an ending for the story. So, I guess this could be considered a self-insert? Mayhaps. I really liked the fanfic I read. Most things mentioned in the fic is canon to the fic but not the hide and seek part, I think... Don't really know, it's been _ages_ since I've read the fic, I'm not even sure where I read it. THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO WROTE THIS FIC!!!

Three teenagers on a fateful night, went into a rumoured forbidden forest to play hide and seek. Playing a game was fine. Playing a game at night? Sure. But playing a game at a forbidden forest? Have you lost your marbles?   
  
One guy and two girls, not much of a chore to find them. So, the guy faced a random tree and counted to ten. The two girls ran their separate ways to look for a hiding place. And this one lucky girl, so lucky indeed that she stumbled upon the mausoleum that started the rumours that made the forest forbidden.   
  
Two decades ago, the mausoleum was just mysteriously there. And ever since it was there, the townspeople said they could hear odd moaning and rattling sounds like that of a chain. The townspeople got scared, so they planted a forest there. Years have gone by, they say they can still hear the moaning and rattling sounds when the wind blew in a way that carries the sound just right. Do you really believe that?   
  
So, the girl stumbled upon the ancient mausoleum. She's brave, I'll give her that. "Why," you ask? Oh, it's just that she went into the mausoleum. Alone. Now, this mausoleum wasn't built like a normal mausoleum. A normal mausoleum would be like, once you open the heavy door, that's the inside. That's it, or maybe an iron bar door behind the mausoleum that leads to sewer access. That's just a maybe.

The mausoleum that this girl ventured into was spiralling narrow stairs that lead to the underground. The stairs weren't exactly narrow, it could fit three people, but it definitely went down forever. The journey was done in complete pitch darkness, and the girl had on occasions wanted to turn back.    
  
But she didn't. Curiosity killed the cat. Will curiosity kill this girl? Maybe. I don't know. I'm just here to tell you a tale delivered by a desperate girl. I'm a messenger. She may be dead by the time you reach her, or maybe you will be on time. I shrug at your disbelieving stares. Not my problem…

So, let's continue. The girl finally reached the bottom after several minutes that seem like an eternity. There were flickering lights in the dark. Thank God, she thought. But when she explored the dark dank place… she could see a figure chained on the wall opposite to the stairs. She went for a closer look.

  
It was mummified. The body was surely and completely mummified. But something made the girl's hair raise. She tentatively touched the body. It moved.  
  
She scuttled back like a terrified deer. Probably a bad comparison, but eh, I only needed to tell you this so you could save her. But, honestly, I don't care either way.  
  
Continuing, the mummified thing… rasped or croaked. Maybe it was asking for help? Logically, the mummified body does not speak. But, guess what? I'm sorry I forgot to give you the details so late… Yes, vampires exist. You, dumb humans, have been coexisting with them for _so_ long that you even forget to fear them. Uh, I was wrong? Oh well, I haven't been with civilization for too long… What can I say? Being in slavery under the rule of vampires kinda makes you numb to all things.

  
  
Don't gasp in outrage, silly humans. I'm not one of them, though I wish I could be… No conscience, no remorse. Blood and death. What's not to like?    
  
Okay, so the girl scanned around the room and noticed that the shackles are rusted so it's possibly easy to release the corpse. But turns out, it was so fucking easy. The body's arms was stick-like, and those manacles were big… so the body was probably buff when he was not… dehydrated.   
  
Ahem, so the girl proceeded to drag the body up those crazy long upwards spiral staircase and stow the body in a motel room. And she cleaned him up… Yes, there was the unfortunate incident of discovering his… shrivelled genitalia… when she was bathing him.   
  
After cleaning him up, the kind-hearted and brave girl went to a butcher shop to buy pigs blood to feed the vampire. She had a routine of checking up the vampire, every day before and after school. It was a miracle that her friends and family didn't take note of her skittish behaviour. She told me she was thankful that they didn't notice. I'm like, "Are you an idiot?" She smacked me for that.

So, the night before the vampire fully recovered, the girl had a bad dream of the guy, um vampire, killing her. I would have said that's an omen if I was with her. But she shrugged it off and visited the vampire, like usual. Maybe it's an addiction, y' know? She said the guy was handsome, charming… Like a dream. I'm sure he was all that because he was weak and incapable of saving himself. Welp, at least her survival instincts kicked in when he was well and dragged her to his mansion.

There involved a lot of kicking, screaming and pleading… but the guy branded her like he branded everyone of the servants in the house. This time, though, it was different. He branded her himself when there's a very capable henchman to do that… I guess the feelings were mutual, though I think he is experiencing a twisted version of it.   
  


Humans are so damn weird… Ooh, food has arrived~~ What, were you expecting me to tell you the story in one go? Dream on. Desperate people are so gullible.   
  
I'm not saying I'm heartless, but trust me, by the time you get to her, she would be the Vampire Queen. Ahem, no, I was just joking…   
  
Can you let me finish my food first? I haven't had a good meal in a while, and let me tell you, that's a pretty long while.   
  


  
My, my name? Oh, it's Angie. You'll forget it pretty soon. Why? I'm just here to deliver a message from a friend. Whether she is saved is up to your wit, and the dastardly plans brewing in the vampire court.   
  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. But this is just too damn funny~~   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Things that happened in the fic I read:  
> -Buffy finding Angelus and "rehabilitate" him  
> -Buffy getting kidnapped after Angelus is well enough  
> -Political intrigue in the Aurelius family  
> -Darla and some guy plotted against Angelus and he is _on_ to them  
> -Buffy getting branded by Angelus, personally  
> -Riley is also a slave  
> -Tara is also a slave  
> -Willow is also a slave  
> -Angelus passive-aggressively stalks Buffy in the mansion, cos he be like that sometimes (dumbass)  
> -Buffy, being the Xena Warrior Princess that she is, fights off Angelus' advances (too late for the smarts, gurl)  
> -Angelus getting hella jealous when Buffy meets with Riley
> 
> At this point, I'm pretty sure I'm delusional but eh


End file.
